WCDMA mobile communication systems use an established “RRC Connection Setup Procedure” in which, in an attempt to set up a connection in a specific cell, a mobile station UE transmits an “RRC Connection Request (connection setup request signal)” to a network device (e.g., radio network controller RNC or the like) in a radio access network. The network device in turn secures a radio resource for the connection and issues a notification to the mobile station UE, so that the connection is set up.